


Come Back To Me

by reellifejaneway



Series: Dragon Age: One-Shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Mission Reports, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/pseuds/reellifejaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is feeling the pressure of being Commander to the Inquisition. After the events at Adamant, he can’t help but wonder if this night with the Inquisitor could be his last. Perhaps what he needs is a distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/gifts).



> A short, fluffy one-shot based on the prompt: ‘you’re making me nervous.’ Delylah Trevelyan belongs to the wonderful chaosfay. Cullen and the wonderful world of Thedas belong to Bioware. I’m just a fangirl who can’t let go. ^_^

The candle was burning low, wax dripping from its melted rim and onto the ink-scarred desk. Behind him, a breeze toyed with the open window. The unbolted glass panel rattled for what Cullen counted as the thousandth time that evening. A distracted sigh escaped him before he could stop it – instantly he heard the tell-tale rustling of fabric from the other side of his office.

_Don’t look up_ , he reminded himself again, digging his fingers into the parchment he was diligently pretending to study. _Focus. She needs you to focus._

These papers needed to be looked over and signed before morning. And much to Cullen’s chagrin, the pile was almost as tall as his shoulder. The last thing he could afford at this moment was a distraction.

But, Maker preserve him, a distraction is what he had. And what a breathtaking diversion she was!

Smooth hands glided across his shoulders. Delicate fingers gently massaged his taut neck muscles through his linen tunic.

“Still pondering over the reports from Adamant?” The Inquisitor queried softly, bending to press a kiss to the top of his head.

Cullen sighed and set the parchment down. “I was _supposed_ to be,” he corrected her and chuckled, tilting his head up so he could see her better. “But you’re making me nervous.”

That made her smile. Delylah Trevelyan’s eyes glinted silver when she was amused, and it was a fascinating sight to behold. “Nervous? What on earth for?”

“You’re here waiting for me to finish,” He smiled, reaching up to brush a stray dreadlock from her beautiful bronze cheek, “and I’m trapped behind a pile of paperwork.”

The redhead rested her chin on her folded arms, those sweet brows furrowing in deep thought. “And you’re worried I’m going to go to bed without you?”

That was only a very small part of his anxiety. Cullen glanced back at the candle burning low. “It’s late,” he murmured, “and you have bigger concerns than me tonight.”

His gut twisted at the thought of Delylah travelling to Emprise du Lion – she was planning on leaving first thing in the morning. To think that their last night together would be spent with her asleep on his armchair, and he poring over wearisome reports, was enough to make him despair. He would have more than enough time on his hands to read them once she had left. They may not be together like this again for several weeks. Cullen didn’t want to squander these precious hours – but neither could he simply set aside his responsibilities. It was a battle he fought on a regular basis since Delylah Trevelyan walked into his life. He owed her every loyalty and effort: Cullen knew he was responsible for so much more than the lives of his troops. Somehow tonight the worry resounded more deeply than on previous occasions.

“Bigger concerns, maybe. But more important than _you_? Never. I’m not just going to leave without saying goodbye properly,” Delylah told him gently, coming about and sitting on the edge of his armrest. “And you are not to worry yourself while I’m away. I’ll come home to you, love.” She emphasised this point by stroking his cheek with the pad of her sweet thumb. “You know I will.”

“I know, but... You always make me nervous.” Cullen wrapped his arms about her waist then, drawing her into his lap and holding her against him tenderly. “Every time you leave Skyhold, I worry. I worry whether I’ve done enough – have I revised each report as carefully as I could have? Will the repairs to the roads grant you safe passage? Will my troops be in position to provide you with supplies and information when you need it? Have I analysed the enemy intelligence thoroughly enough – or will I be sending you blind into another Adamant?” His gut churned.

Cullen had seen the Archdemon descend that night, swooping over the fortress and bombarding them with fire. He had watched helplessly, unable to protect Lady Trevelyan from his removed location on the battlefield. And when the bridge had collapsed, taking her with it...

His eyes drifted back to that fateful report and his hands began to shake.

“Cullen,” Delylah cupped his jaw and made him look at her, “I love you. And I fully intend to come home to you. You’ve never done anything but your best for me – remember that.”

The Commander’s shoulders sank a little then, his eyelids drooping as he accepted her words. “That doesn’t mean I’ll stop worrying,” he told her softly, “and it doesn’t mean I’ll sleep easier while you’re gone. But...” Amber eyes softened into her grey ones, “but these reports can wait.”

Delylah let out a rush of air when he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the ladder. “I can walk you know,” she laughed.

“Oh, I know.” He winked at her then. “Though I feel it is only fair to warn you, my lady, that you may feel differently in the morning.”

A loud exclamation of laughter shook her, and Trevelyan threw her arms around his neck. “Not so nervous now, huh?”

“Only for you,” Cullen whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her soft lips. “Always for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> While it is not as long as my other fics, I always enjoy exploring the little details about Cullen and his relationship with the Inquisitor. Currently working on another few requests for this dear boy, and feel free to comment if there is a story idea you'd like to see. =) In the meantime, enjoy this little drabble. ^_^


End file.
